InThePanda x Kev Adam's
by BluHair
Summary: Tout est dans le titre. Ça commence quand Kev Adam's découvre la critique de Victor sur "Les Nouvelles Aventures d'Aladin". Et ça part en live. (illustration par Emma)
1. Chapter 1

**... Je ... Je sais pas.**

* * *

 **Kev Adam** **'s x INTHEPANDA LA CON DE TOI**

« Ce n'est pas bien » « Il ne faut pas voir ce film » « Kev Adam's ce sera une star qu'on aura oublié dans 10 ans »

Roulé sur son canapé en une position foetale parfaite, le susnommé Kev Adam's était à deux doigts de la crise de larmes devant son écran d'ordinateur. Pourquoi, lui qui n'avait fait de mal à personne, se retrouvait en proie à tant de haine venant d'un crétin de cinéphile aux cheveux gras? Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas.

Finalement, prenant le peu de courage qu'il avait entre ses mains, il se connecta à Twitter.

._._._._.

Victor Bonnefoy était tranquillement étalé dans son canapé défoncé qui avait subit 1001 coups durs et faisait lentement défiler les commentaires haineux sur sa dernière critique. La clope au bec, il tira une longue latte. Il s'étouffa en la soufflant quand son téléphone lui indiqua un nouveau follower twitter qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Pourtant la notification ne mentait pas:

« KevAdamsss vous a follow! »

Incrédule, il dévisageait son écran de téléphone depuis 2 minutes déjà et la cendre de sa cigarette s'écrasa sur son canapé et en pénétra le tissu, s'enfonçant dans la mousse. Finalement, le vidéaste se connecta sur TweetDeck, laissant de côté les commentaires haineux contre son physique et ses cheveux.

._._._._.

Kevin Smadja ne quittait pas son ordinateur des yeux. Non mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête? Suivre ce connard qui l'insultait et comptait faire boycotter son film, c'était ça la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé à faire? Si ce n'était pas risqué d'y perdre une main, il s'arracherait les cheveux. Quelle idée à la con d'ailleurs de se les être fait lisser pour ce film. Ça lui donnait vraiment une dégaine de Jared Leto Carrefour Market.

Loin de lui l'idée de se considérer au même niveau que Jared Leto mais niveau swag capillaire, ça s'équivalait. Concernant le lissage tout du moins. Et le brushing que Laurent Delahousse lui même aurait envié d'un oeil jaloux.

Il sursauta en voyant apparaître un certain pseudo dans ces followers.

« InThePanda vous a follow! »

Tout de suite après, il reçu un Message Privé:

« Bon, elle est où la couille mec? »

L'humoriste déglutit et tapa sur les touches de son clavier:

« J'ai pas réfléchis. »

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné tiens. »

._._._._.

InThePanda rit de sa répartie en s'allumant une nouvelle clope.

« Eh c pas très sympa. »

« J'suis pas connu pour être sympa. On m'appelle la Tepu dans le milieu. »

Il attendit un peu, pas de réponse.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux? Tu m'as pas follow pour rien. »

« Heu. Ouais. … Pourquoi tu me détestes? »

C'était la deuxième fois de la soirée que Victor s'étouffait avec sa clope. Deux fois à cause du même mec, fallait le faire quand même.

« C'est pas une question de te détester ou pas. J'm'en fous de toi à vrai dire. C'est juste que t'as été dans un film de merde et qu'en plus tu m'fais pas rire. J'ai rien contre toi, je m'en cogne c'est tout. »

« Ouais mais t'as quand même payé 30 boules pour voir mon spectacle. »

« Et j'ai même dit que j'm'en battais les couilles. T'as pas vu la vidéo en entier ou bien? »

« …. Heu… »

« Ok tu l'as pas vu en entier. Bah voilà j'te le dis: J'm'en bat les couilles. »

Il écrasa sa cigarette dans son cendrier en forme de phallus (décidément, ce cadeau d'abonnée était vraiment trop parfait pour lui) et s'empressa d'en allumer une troisième.

._._._._.

Mais pourquoi ce type était aussi mauvais? Franchement, il ne lui avait rien fait de mal mais il en prenait quand même plein la tronche.

« T'es vraiment pas Charlie… »

La réponse se fit attendre mais le laissa malgré tout sans voix.

« Tu sais. Je pense finalement qu'on pourrait avoir un semblant d'entente. »

._._._._.

Ok. Il s'était peut-être, un petit peu laissé emporté parce que cette petite phrase avait tendance à le rendre toute chose. Mais c'était très franchement plus fort que lui.

« …. T'es vraiment bizarre. »

« Dixit le mec qui accepte un rôle pour se faire lisser les tifs. »

« Si tu veux qu'on parle cheveux je pense pas que tu sois le plus apte à me vanner là dessus. »

Oh bah merde, du répondant. C'était inattendu tiens. Un peu plus et ce mec lui causait son troisième étouffement par clope de la soirée.

Avec un sourire démoniaque Victor écrit à vitesse éclair sur son clavier.

« Balance ton skype. J'suis pas sûr que tu tiennes aussi bien une conv' en face à face. »

Étonnement, il reçut un pseudo. Bon dieu, ce mec était en plus doté d'une paire de testicules suffisamment épaisse pour tenir une conversation avec le type qui l'avait enfoncé pendant près de 10 minutes. Bon les critiques étaient plus dirigé vers son film de merde, mais tout de même.

« Tu es surprenant Adam's. »

._._._._.

Kev se connecta à Skype et accepta la demande en ami de ce Youtuber pas net. Un instant après, il recevait un appel vidéo auquel il répondit après une hésitation de 4 secondes très exactement.

« … J'te comprends vraiment pas. D'abord tu m'insultes, maintenant tu me skypes. T'es chelou.

Et toi t'as encore plus une voix de pucelle que sur scène, faut le faire.

Mais putain… »

Le rire gras de InThePanda interrompu la complainte du frisé qui hésita à se remettre en position foetale mais préféra finalement garder le peu de dignité qu'il avait réussi à conserver depuis ses passages chez Ruquier.

« Bon… Puisque j'suis apparemment destiné à déguster tout le long de ce skype, laisse moi au moins m'allumer une clope.

Oh mon dieu, toi tu fumes? Je suis brusqué Adam's.

Tu sais, d'après ta bio Twitter j'ai 3 ans de plus que toi mec.

Et en plus tu sais compter. Mes surprises s'enchaînent ce soir c'est incroyable. »

L'humoriste soupira et tapota son paquet de Marlboro contre sa cuisse pour en sortir une cigarette qu'il alluma tranquillement.

« Bref… Du coup… On est censé parler d'un truc en particulier ou…? »

._._._._.

Là, son vis à vis marquait un point. C'est vrai qu'en fait, il n'avait pas vraiment songer à lui parler de quoi que ce soit.

« Bah on pourrait juste… Parler. Genre avec des mots.

-Merci je comprends encore le principe d'aligner des mots pour faire des phrases.

-Épaté, je suis épaté. Souffla Victor avec un air faussement ébahit.

-Rah la ferme… »

Ils s'observèrent en chiens de faïence de longues minutes. Ce fut finalement quand Victor eut finit sa cigarette qu'il réengagea la conversation.

« Mais sinon, est-ce que t'as conscience que Les Nouvelles Aventures de Aladin c'est de la merde?

Oh on repart là dessus? Marmonna l'humoriste.

Réponds honnêtement. »

Le plus vieux leva les yeux au ciel, bégaya un instant, écrasa sa clope de frustration.

« Bon ok j'ai conscience que c'est un film de merde! Mais quand on m'avait balancé le résumé ça m'avait semblé cool!

-J'avoue que j'ai eu la lueur d'espoir que ça soit correct aussi.

-Ouais… Et du coup c'est quand on nous a projeté le film que j'ai sentit que sa puait.

-T'aurais pu t'en rendre compte en lisant le scénario.

-J'ai un peu fait ça le cul entre deux chaises. J'avais la fin du tournage des Profs 2 et de ma tournée…

-Pas de quoi te prendre la tête en soit. Ricana le vidéaste. »

Le regard que lui adressa Kev était hautement blasé, ce qui arracha un nouveau rire à Victor. En fait des rires, il en eut beaucoup pendant la nuit. Et franchement, c'était lui le premier étonné de rire AVEC Kev Adam's. C'est sans doute le plus improbable qui lui était arrivé cette année. Bon ok peut-être après le cendrier en forme de verge.

Finalement, leur conversation s'éternisa jusqu'à 5h du matin, leurs paquets de clopes respectifs rendant l'âme à peu près en même temps.

« Au fait mec, commença Kev, j'ai pris un billet de train dans la nuit. J'prends le premier train à 6h, j'suis à Lyon dans trois heures.

-Attends… Quoi?! S'étrangla le cinéphile. »

L'autre baissa la tête, un peu honteux.

« Ça m'a donné envie de te voir cet échange.

-Ouais mais… Heu… Moi aussi mais… 'Fin c'est un peu précipité comme rencontre.

-J'peux encore annuler mon billet hein…

-Non! … J'veux dire… Ce serait con, maintenant que c'est fait. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants avant que Kevin ne se décide à dire qu'il devait préparer ses affaires, histoire de ne pas rater son train.

Victor ne savait pas quoi faire. C'est vrai que l'échange avait été sympathique mais… Il se voyait mal échanger avec ce gars IRL. Que faire? L'abandonner à Part Dieu et le laisser se démerder? C'était salaud mais pas idiot.

« Oh merde… J'verrais plus tard… » Songea-t-il finalement en s'allumant la dernière cigarette de son paquet et finissant sa Monster d'un gorgée.

._._._._.

« Quelle idée à la con.» Pensa l'humoriste, les doigts coincés dans les sangles de son sac à dos plein à craquer, lui donnant une allure de tortue frisée et paumée.

Il avait des cernes jusqu'au milieu des joues et commençait à sérieusement se cailler les miches. Au bout de 10 minutes d'attente devant le Relay, il commença à envisager de prendre un train pour retourner direct à Paris quand une main lui tapota l'épaule.

« Oh bordel j'espérais même plus que tu viennes! S'exclama-t-il.

-À vrai dire, moi non plus. Répondit Victor en étouffant un rire gêné. »

Ils fixèrent leurs baskets sans savoir quoi dire avant que le plus jeune ne propose finalement:

« Et si on allait se boire un café?

-Avec plaisir Vic'.

-Pour toi ce sera Maître Bonnefoy

-Ouais ouais, c'est ça »

C'est en riant de leurs conneries qu'ils allèrent tout deux prendre une dose de caféine bien méritée. Mais pas main dans la main, faut pas déconner non plus. Putain d'fangirls.

* * *

 **Heu... J'ai écris ça en deux soirées... Et j'assume pas. Allez la bise ;) ;) ;) ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bon  
**_

 _ **Bah je devais pas le faire**_

 _ **puis c'est partit en couille**_

* * *

 **KEV ADAM'S X INTHEPANDA LÀ CON DE TOI PARTIE 2**

« Mec. Qu'est-ce qu'on branle là concrètement?  
-Là concrètement, on est en train de rien foutre sur mon canap'.

-Sans. Déconner. Mais… Y a pas moyen de faire un truc?

-Nop, y a pas moyen parce que j'ai pas un rond. »

Kev soupira et s'enfonça dans le canapé, sa position initiale avant de tenter de lancer la conversation.

« On pourrait au moins faire un truc ici.

-Dis, t'as décidé de me casser les couilles aujourd'hui? Marmonna le vidéaste avec la subtilité qui lui était connue.

-Ça fait une semaine que je squatte chez toi et tout ce qu'on a fait c'est aller au bar le soir de mon arrivée.

-Parce que ma tentative de foutre du GHB dans ton verre à échouée, je digère la défaite là.

-T'es hi-la-rant.

-Toujours plus que ton spectacle. »

La cigarette du frisé s'écrasa rageusement dans le cendrier phallique -troisième personnage emblématique de ce merdier- en guise de réponse. Il sortit son paquet et constata avec une moue de détresse que celui ci était absolument vide.

« Tu me dépannes une clope s'il te plaît?

-Crèves.

-Vas-y putain tu vas pas me forcer à sortir seul alors que je connais que dalle ta ville!

-Dix minutes à pied vers le nord. Suis tes instincts d'elfe Legolas.

-J'suis pas un elfe.

-Ah excuse, avec ton brushing j'ai cru.

-Va mourir. »

Il se leva, un poil en colère et attrapa son anorak, avant de sortir et claquer la porte.

._._._._._.

L'humoriste eut beau suivre les indications données plus tôt par le chevelu, il se perdit en moins de 6 minutes. En fait, sans trop savoir pourquoi, ses pieds l'avaient guidés jusqu'au métro et il se trouvait maintenant dans le vieux Lyon. Encore, il savait s'orienter approximativement puisque Victor l'avait mené au _Cactus_ quelques soirs auparavant. Par conséquent, il arriva au dit bar assez rapidement. Quelques personnes s'y trouvaient, bien qu'il soit encore tôt pour démarrer une soirée picole. Un groupe assez bruyant sur sa droite attira son attention. 6 personnes discutaient et un garçon riait particulièrement fort, faisant se recroqueviller de honte celle qui semblait être sa copine. Cette dernière était une jolie brune à la peau dorée (n'en déplaise à Maître Gims), son conjoint la dépassait d'une tête et demi et avait une veste remplie d'un nombre incalculable de patch à l'effigie de groupes de Metal. Avec eux se trouvait une seconde brune avec des lunettes et une frange, accompagnée d'un drôle de gars aux cheveux blonds/roux partant dans tous les sens (ce qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler le mec qui l'avait presque viré de son appart'). Le dernier couple était une nana blonde aux cheveux coupés courts et un garçon aux cheveux bruns lui arrivant aux épaules.

Malgré l'étrange dégaine du groupe, il s'approcha et toussota avant de demander, sans vraiment réfléchir:

« Excusez moi, vous ne connaîtriez pas un certain Victor Bonnefoy par hasard? »

Le premier à se retourner fût le grand dadais metalleux qui, découvrant l'identité de son interlocuteur, cracha se qu'il avait de bière dans la bouche au visage du blond vénitien en face de lui.

« NON MAIS LUKAS T'ES SERIEUX PUTAIN?! Gueula l'arrosé.

-Non mais Kev Adam's?! S'étrangla l'autre, ignorant son voisin. Attends bouge pas deux minutes. »

Il sortit son téléphone et le prit en photo sous le regard purement blasé de sa copine.

« Heu. Attends sinon j'ai bien entendu? Tu nous demandais si on a bien vu… Commença le blond en s'essuyant le visage.

-Victor Bonnefoy. Répéta Kev. Genre… Heu… InThePanda? (Il n'était plus très sûr du pseudo)

-Putain si on le connaît! Ricana le susnommé Lukas.

-Kev Adam's qui cherche Vic, best blague. Dit la blonde en buvant une gorgée de sa pinte. C'est un peu comme si…

-Kendji Girac débarquait pour nous demander si Yéyé n'est pas dans le coin. Acheva la brune à lunettes.

-J'aurais pas dit mieux! »

Le frisé les regardait sans tilter un traître mot de leur conversation.

« Heu… Du coup vous le connaissez? Parce qu'en fait je retrouve plus son appart'…

-… Naaaaan…. Mais naaaan… Nina dis moi qu'on est dans une de tes fanfics nulle.

-Alors déjà mes fanfics sont pas nulle, ensuite j'en écris plus alors ferme bien ta gueule.

-Rekt. Lancèrent les quatre autres en choeur. »

Kev les regarda un à un, espérant qu'ils n'oublient pas sa présence.

« Un peu de contenance les gens. Soupira la copine du metalleux.

-Pardon Pouline.  
-Donc heu… Kev, reprit elle en le regardant, oui on le connaît et si t'es perdu on peut aussi t'aider à retrouver son appart. Enfin pas moi mais l'autre gus qui me sert de petit ami, oui. »

Après moult plaintes de ce dernier, ils finirent par se mettre d'accord pour accueillir l'humoriste à leur table et l'emmener chez Victor une fois que les potes qu'ils attendaient les aient rejoint. Kev se commanda une pinte et resta silencieux au milieu du groupe qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire.

._._._._._.

Et pendant ce temps là, dans l'appartement de Victor Bonnefoy.

True story de ouf, il avait vraiment l'impression que tout ce qu'il manquait à sa vie pour être un parfait copié-collé de « amour gloire et beauté » c'était un filtre dégueulasse pour faire des transitions entre les moments qui parlaient de lui et ceux du kebab bipède. Ça faisait quarante minutes exactement que ce crétin avait quitté l'appart et il commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Et putain, dieu sait qu'il ne se serait jamais douté qu'un jour il se fasse du mouron pour Kev Fucking Adam's.

Alors oui, il avait déjà essayé de l'appeler. Plusieurs fois. Après au moins 10 textos. Mais ce con avait visiblement la batterie à plat.

De fait, il ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Parce que chercher un frisé à Lyon relevait de l'impossible. À moins que… La fanbase de pisseuses de ce mec pouvait être utile.  
Il se connecta à Twitter et tapa dans le moteur de recherche « Kev Adam's » « Lyon » « Omg » « Ilétrobo ». Et bordel, une force supérieure l'observait sans doute parce qu'il trouva des tweets concernant son invité; et même des photos et… Nom de Zeus c'était bien sa bande d'abonnés loufoques? Il était sûr de reconnaître les tignasses de Hugues et Nina ainsi que la veste à patch du hors ch-… De Lukas. Derrière Enora et Pauline il distingua Tom et juste à côté le frisé. D'ailleurs, au fond de l'image il était persuadé d'apercevoir son pote Bruce d'E-Penser qui arrivait même à faire des caméo dans la vraie vie.

« Le _Cactus_! S'exclama-t-il comme s'il lançait une incantation. Oh yes! »

Ni une ni deux, il attrapa bonnet et manteau et fila dehors, clope au bec.

._._._._._.

Deux personnes étaient arrivées, les deux manquant à l'appel en fait. Les deux jeunes filles répondaient respectivement aux prénoms de Selma et Emma, la première était une petite blonde au cheveux ébouriffés et la seconde une grande brune avec un sourire éclatant. Le petit groupe décida finalement de lever le camp pour revenir vers l'appart' de Victor, histoire de ramener le mouton égaré à destination.

La chose plutôt inattendue fût de croiser le vidéaste en court de route.

« Oh merde… Commença Nina.

-Pas toi! Enchaîna Victor avec un sourire amusé. »

Il y eut quelques piques échangées. Avant que Selma ne lance joyeusement un:

« Bon bah on va vous laisser vous pécho et faire nos bails tranquilous! »

La réaction des deux concernés fut immédiate: un cri d'indignation simultané qui fit éclater de rire le groupe de potes.

« Vous en faites pas, je me contenterais d'écrire une fanfic en faisant passer tout ça pour un truc parfaitement fictif.

-Fais ça et t'es morte. Siffla Victor, ayant soudainement l'impression d'être au milieu d'une mise en abîme.

-Ouais ouais, la bise les gens! »

._._._._._.

Ils étaient enfin de retour au bercail (et cette expression est complètement ringarde). Assis sur le même canapé, retour au point de départ.

« Du coup… T'as acheté tes clopes?

-Heu…

-Oh putain. Mais t'es vraiment le worst mec tu le sais ça?

-Ouais bah si tu m'avais accompagné j'me serais pas paumé et… »

Il fut interrompu par la cigarette que Vic venait de lui mettre sous le nez. Cigarette qu'il fixa de longues secondes sans trop savoir quoi faire.

« Pitié prends la. J'ai pas envie que cette histoire se termine vraiment en fanfic chelou. »

Le frisé ne se fit pas prier et l'alluma rapidement. Mais une question subsistait tout de même dans son esprit de jeune kebab paumé au milieu du vocabulaire des fanbases de l'internet.

« Mais… Mec… C'est quoi concrètement une fanfic? »

Victor haussa un sourcil, d'abord perplexe, ensuite amusé. Il s'alluma également une cigarette et plongea son regard dans celui de l'humoriste.

« Laisse moi t'expliquer les bails Adam's. »

* * *

 **FIN** **  
** **CAPOUT** **  
** **OVER** **  
** **COUPÉE** **  
** **ON LA GARDE**


End file.
